


Family Dinner

by Annie6211



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen finds out who Peter's parents are when she comes for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

"Are you nervous?" Peter grinned at her and Gwen sighed.

"Of course. I'm terrified. I thought when I met Aunt May and Uncle Ben that I didn't have to worry about parents." She grumbled. Peter chuckled. Taking her hand, he tugged her eagerly down the street.

"Where are we going Peter?" she questioned. They were going into an area of the city that was mostly office buildings. Well, and the rich people's towers. "Peter, are your parents rich?" she asked skeptically. He simply chuckled again.

"Hey Gwen, have you ever heard of the Avengers?" he asked randomly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course Peter." Peter pulled them to a stop. She looked up.

And nearly fainted.

"No way…" she declared. The Avengers Tower. Peter was still grinning that Cheshire Cat grin.

"Can you guess who they are now?" he questioned. She thought it over. Black Widow was too hard to be a mother, plus could Bruce Banner even have children? Gwen shook her head. Peter didn't look anything like the god of thunder or his scientist wife…That meant that he had to be adopted or a surrogate baby. Hawkeye and the suit or…

Gwen gasped.

As Spiderman, he showed a shocking amount of honor and a love of justice. Even though he was small, and before he was Spiderman, he always protected everyone else. That seemed an awful lot like Captain America.

He had exhausted all science courses in their high school. He had built the web shooters by himself. He had frequently threw together random little pieces of pens and other mechanical things during class, creating amazing little robots and things. That seemed an awful lot like Iron Man.

Peter was  _still_ grinning, but he had a knowing little glint in his eye. She swallowed hard.

"My nerves have just increased tenfold. Not only do I have to impress your parents, but I have to impress  _Iron Man and Captain America_?!" Peter cackled at her, letting her know that she was right. He thread their fingers together.

"Chill Gwen. You'll be fine. Come on." He pulled her inside the Avengers tower and into the elevator. Gwen whined, dropping her head onto his shoulder. He laughed lightly again, rubbing his thumb over the top of her knuckles. That short elevator ride was probably the most stressful thirty seconds in Gwen's life.

The elevator doors dinged open and both teens jumped in surprise as the Black Widow's eyes bored into their own.

"Gwen Stacy. We've learned a lot about you…from Peter." Peter's brow furrowed.

"Aunt Natasha? What are you doing here?" The suspicion in Peter's voice made Gwen wonder why it was there. He tightened his hold on her hand, leading her out of the elevator, past the Black Widow. She dully noted how he kept his body between them the entire time. Natasha blinked at him innocently.

"Just leaving now Peter…Gwen Stacy." Natasha sashayed behind them and Gwen looked to Peter for an explanation. He sighed.

"My Aunt thinks you're an undercover assassin from HYDRA here to kill me." Peter shared as Gwen gaped at him.

"Oh…kay…" she shook her head and Peter nodded his head.

"Don't worry. My Dads don't believe it…well…Pops doesn't. Dad is still a bit on the fence." Peter shrugged, as if this was no big deal. He tugged her in the direction of the kitchen, where she assumed his parents were. Gwen swallowed hard. She suddenly felt as if she was walking to her death.

"Pops? Dad? I'm home!"

"Peter!" both men appeared, one from what had to be a lab if the grease stains all over him said anything, and one from what had to be the kitchen if the flour all over him said anything. Peter groaned.

"Go. Go clean up." He demanded, pointing towards a bathroom. Both grinned, heading in that direction. They came back clean.

"You must be Gwen." The blonde held out his hand. "Call me Steve." Gwen inhaled sharply.

"Hi." She grinned, shaking his hand. Captain America. He was talking to her.

"Tony." The other eyed her warily, not offering his hand. She nodded back, almost flinching behind Peter.

Peter, who stared Tony down. It seemed as if they had a silent conversation because after a few moments, Tony huffed and marched to the kitchen.

"Well, come on. Dinner is ready, right Steve?"

Steve frowned after his husband, but nodded, smiling when he turned back to Gwen.

"Come on Gwen. I think you'll like it." He and Peter led her to the dining room, where Tony commenced staring her down.

* * *

"So, Gwen, what's this I hear about a trip to Israel?" Tony tilted his head, curious. Peter groaned, and Gwen didn't understand why.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to be assisting a microbiologist there. I'm considering going into microbiology, and this will be a good experience." She smiled. Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Huh. Microbiology. Small things right?" he didn't wait for an answer, "You know what's small? Spiders. It'd be interesting if there was some sort of spider human crossbreed to perform experiments on…oh wait!" Tony gasped in surprise.

"Tony!" Steve hissed, "She is not an assassin!" he muttered, just loud enough for Gwen to hear. Her face heated up. Tony glared at his husband.

"I was not implying that!" he grumbled, "I was implying that she wants to take him and perform dangerous and deadly experiments…."

"Dad!" Peter snapped. "Can I talk to you for a moment in the kitchen?" he stood, following his still grumbling Dad into the kitchen. Steve smiled wearily at her.

"I'm sorry about him." He sighed. Gwen refrained from squealing, calming her breathing. It's okay. It's fine. It's just Captain America talking directly to her. It's  _fine_.

"It's okay." Gwen internally cheered when her voice came out not shaken, relaxed, calm. "My Dad did the same thing when he met Peter." She said, then frowned. Why did she have to remind herself about that? Her Dad…She blinked back to attention when a heavy hand fell on her shoulder. Steve smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry about your Dad. We worked with him quite a few times. He was a good man." Steve informed her and Gwen nodded.

"Yeah…." She agreed, and they fell into silence. It only lasted a few moments before Peter came storming back in the room, followed closely by a scowling Tony.

"Come on. You want to go out to eat?" he shot the question at Gwen, but didn't take his glare off Tony. She paused for a moment.

"No." Three pairs of eyes turned to her in surprise. "I want to stay here." She smiled at Peter, silently urging him to sit back down. He uncertainly sat beside her once again. Tony did the same, eyes narrowing.

"So, Tony, I hear that the new StarkPhone is coming out soon. I heard it has a holographic screen." Gwen leaned forward, "Peter and I once built a holograph machine for fun, but I have to say I'm impressed that you managed to make the machine so small as to fit into a phone. How did you manage that?" she took a bite of pasta, honestly curious. Tony relaxed a bit.

"Well, first I…"

* * *

"I cannot believe you managed to handle them." Peter wrapped his arms around her shoulders, burying his face in her neck. He swayed them back and forth for a few moments. Gwen smiled.

"I'm made of tough stuff." She agreed. "Now, I have to get home, before my Mom freaks out." She leaned back, pecking him on the lips. "Believe it or not, I actually like your family, in spite of the fact that they think I'm a terrorist."

"Just an assassin actually." Peter chirped after her. Gwen laughed, waving to him as she got in her car. Peter waved back.

* * *

"Jarvis, cut the camera feed." Tony sighed. Steve gave him a smug, pointed look. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, maybe she's just a regular teenage girl."

"Maybe?" Steve crossed his arms. Tony groaned.

"Fine. Our son's girlfriend is not an assassin sent to kill him." He declared. Steve nodded, now satisfied.


End file.
